Let Me Sleep
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Tentang tekanan yang menimbun Sarada, dan Bolt yang datang tanpa permisi. Apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu hingga membuat Sarada semakin membencinya? Apa pula pikiran Sarada hingga ia kerap menghabiskan pergantian hari di antara rak buku?/Apa itu yang kau sebut orangtua?/..aku akan bicara dengan ayahmu./Oh, astaga! Biarkan aku tidur!


**LET ME SLEEP**

A Naruto Fanfiction

By : Naara Azuya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

-BOLTxSARA-

.

.

Sarada menampar pipinya pelan dengan sebelah tangan membalikkan lembar buku. Di balik kacamata, mata hitam gadis Uchiha itu tampak sayu. _Air Conditioner_ perpustakaan terus menyala, membuatnya mengeratkan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya.

PET

"Eh?" Sarada mengerjapkan mata, menggeser kursi dengan cepat. Sekali kedipan, lampu kembali menyala. Sarada memicingkan mata ke pintu.

"Ah, maaf. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Perpustakaan akan tutup. Saya tidak tahu kalau masih ada pengunjung." Pria itu berkata pelan dengan senyum lelah di wajahnya. Sarada menautkan alis, melirik pergelangan tangannya.

"Anda benar." Sarada meraih buku-buku yang dibacanya lalu berusaha mengembalikannya ke rak dengan kepala pening. "Maaf, saya tidak memperhatikan waktu. Maaf sekali." Sarada bergerak dengan cepat, menyumpal tas hitamnya dengan kertas-kertas catatan. Dia tak pernah seberantakan ini sebelumnya.

"Itu biasa. Anda pasti pembelajar yang tekun." Pria itu membalas senyum Sarada yang sudah menggendong tasnya dengan wajah penuh kantuk. "Sungguh, ketekunan adalah benih keberhasilan." Pria itu memadamkan lampu, lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu.

"Terima kasih banyak." Bersama, mereka menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Sarada bergegas keluar sambil menatap langit. Dengan langkah cepat, diraihnya sepeda merah miliknya. Lalu ia menembus gelap malam setelah melambaikan tangan pada beberapa penjaga perpustakaan yang menyesap kopi di ruang jaga.

.

.

.

_Flat_ sedang di pinggir kota adalah pilihan tepat untuk Sarada. Dia kini terlelap di atas _futon_ putih yang selalu bersih, dengan tumpukan buku di sekitarnya dan jam weker di tangannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari dengan _alarm_ pukul 4 seperempat. Suasana kamar itu remang dan tenang. Sarada tak mendengkur, hanya bergumam sesekali.

Di tangan sebelahnya, sepucuk surat yang sudah diremas dan dibaca berulang kali tergenggam. Huruf-hurufnya berupa _roman-ji_, yang tak begitu asing bagi Sarada yang bahkan menguasai huruf Yunani.

TEEET

TEEET

"Ugh..." Sarada meraih kacamata yang diletakkan rapi di samping bantal. Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata, lalu menarik tali panjang yang bergantung di atas hidungnya—saklar lampu. Dia menatap bingung jam dinding yang menempel. Mata hitam Sarada melirik jam weker dan jam tangannya. Dia menyeringai dengan kuapan.

"Bagus. Aku harus membeli baterai baru." Gumamnya sambil duduk di sisi ranjang dan meregangkan punggung. Sarada tidak ingin membuka tirai jendela _flat _lantas memenuhi rongga hidungnya dengan udara tercemar. Dia memutuskan untuk membersihkan badan, lantas segera berencana pergi ke kampus untuk melengkapi beberapa penelitian yang dilakukannya bersama sejumlah dosen pembimbingnya.

"Hari ini..." Sarada berdiri di depan kulkas dengan rambut basah dan kemeja putih yang belum terkancing sempurna. "Masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Hah..." Sarada memijat kening sambil meraih kotak sereal. Bibirnya sibuk menggumamkan beberapa hafalan saat mata kirinya tidak menangkap sosok botol susu di rak kulkas.

"Habis, ya?" Sarada mengangkat pergelangan tangan, memeriksa tanggal. Dia mengangguk-angguk. Hari ini adalah hari pengiriman susu mingguan. Sambil memperbaiki kacamata, Sarada menggeser tubuhnya menuju pintu. Dia sudah lapar.

"Semoga saja susu itu—WHOA!"

Gadis berambut pendek itu terjengkang dari posisinya.

.

.

.

"Aku masih tidak paham." Sarada mengetukkan ujung pensil ke atas meja. Mangkuk serealnya sudah kosong, begitu pula gelas airnya. Tapi makhluk lain di depannya masih sibuk mengunyah dengan hebohnya.

"Aku ingin berkunjung." Bolt—makhluk aneh itu—mengunyah dengan cepat. Setelah meneguk air, ia mengangguk sambil menunjuk Sarada. "Aku memutuskan untuk transit di sini sebelum kembali ke Konoha. Kau tahu, menemuimu. Himawari berkata kau kuliah di sini. Baiklah, apa salahnya juga, kan?" Bolt mengangkat bahu lalu melicinkan mangkuk cadangan Sarada. Gadis Uchiha itu hanya menatap Bolt malas, seolah muak dengannya.

"Salah." Tegas Sarada sambil meraih jaket merah dan tas hitamnya. "Aku sedang tak ingin didatangi." Sarada melirik jam tangannya cepat. Dia bisa terlambat jika harus meladeni manusia ini. "Namun apa daya, kau cuci saja mangkuk-mangkuk itu dan tunggu aku siang nanti. Kau bisa istirahat di karpet atau di _single sofa_ yang di sana itu. Ingat, jangan sentuh apapun."

BRAK

Bolt menaikkan alisnya heran saat pintu _flat_ ditutup keras. Dia menggaruk kepalanya saat mendengar suara kunci yang diputar. "Benar-benar..." Bolt berpindah ke pintu, memutar knopnya sekuat tenaga. Nihil. Yang didapatnya hanyalah suara pedal sepeda yang semakin samar. Bolt menyingkirkan tirai-tirai kecil jendela, menempelkan pipi di kaca.

"Kau bahkan dulu masih harus memakai roda bantu." Remaja pria itu menggerakkan mata, mengikuti sosok Sarada yang semakin menjauh. Sambil menghela nafas, dia membalikkan batang tubuh sambil menggerakkan mata ke sekeliling _flat _itu. Dinding kuning lembut yang dijejali berbagai kertas aneka warna penuh coretan tangan. Tempat yang teratur, dengan tumpukan buku di setiap sudutnya.

Bolt mendekati karpet biru yang terhampar di lantai, berbaring di atasnya. "Dia bahkan lebih muda dariku." Gumam Bolt sambil meraih salah satu buku di dekatnya. "Pengantar Forensik Dasar. Ah, dia ingin masuk tim khusus kepolisian, eh? Seperti Uchiha_-sama_ saja. Yang ini, ah. Psikologi Kriminal Edisi Revisi. Gila, benar-benar ambisius gadis ini." Bolt membaca setiap huruf di buku itu hingga matanya sedikit menutup. Ia mungkin sudah menyisakan jejak liur di pipi saat hentakan kaki menapak di sebelah telinganya.

"Hei, siapa yang memberimu izin, _baka_?"

Bolt mengerjapkan mata, menguap sambil mengusap pipi. Dia dapat melihat ujung kaki Sarada. Dengan malas, dia duduk dan melihat seluruh tubuh Sarada. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Gadis itu membawa sebuah kantung putih yang dihempaskannya ke atas meja.

"Kau sudah menodai propertiku. Menjijikkan." Dengan wajah datar, Sarada mengeluarkan seluruh isi kantungnya. Bolt mengacuhkannya, hanya duduk sambil menatap jam tangan. Yah, dia sudah terlelap selama tiga jam. Tak kurang dan tak lebih. Dan corak abstrak di karpet Sarada teridentifikasi sebagai jejak liurnya.

"Ini tanda kedatangan, Sara." Bolt melipat tangannya serius. Ujung matanya melirik noda itu, malu dan merasa bersalah. Sarada melotot, bersiap menyemburkan kalimat dari bibir keringnya. "Tapi akan kuhapus jika kau tidak suka." Lanjut Bolt cepat.

"Aku membencinya, sama seperti aku membencimu." Sarada menata mangkuk sup daging dan satu kemasan besar es teh. "Lenyapkan itu dan lenyapkan dirimu."

"Hah." Bolt menguap malas, menyingkirkan barang-barang yang menindih karpet tipis itu. "Kau masih repot-repot menyiapkanku makan siang setelah mengusirku? Sungguh, kau semakin menyebalkan, Sara." Bolt menggulung karpet itu, menggotongnya ke belakang. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana aku bisa mencuci ini?"

"Aku hanya tak berniat untuk menggotongmu ke rumah sakit karena kau pingsan kekurangan asupan nutrisi." Sarada mendudukkan tubuhnya ke kursi sambil menyeka keringat dengan sapu tangan. "Sikat saja di ruang cuci di sana. Hamparkan di bawah matahari, siang ini terik sekali. Jangan lupa tepuk-tepuk setiap setengah jam. Aku benci debu."

"Hei, aku bahkan belum menemukan sikat cucinya." Bolt berseru dari sebelah rumah. "Ah, ini dia. Ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, hei?"

"Kenapa kau datang?"

Bolt tersentak. Sarada ada di sebelahnya, duduk berjongkok dengan tatapan sinis. Bolt menggerakkan sikat cucinya, fokus pada karpet basah di depannya. "Kau bahkan repot-repot datang padaku untuk berbicara."

"Aku ingin tahu dan tidak ingin menghabiskan suaraku untuk berteriak pada orang yang sibuk dengan sikat dan busa sabun."

"Aku hanya mengunjungi temanku." Bolt memastikan karpet itu sudah harum. "Apa ada yang salah? Ini juga libur trimesterku. Apa kampusmu tidak punya libur trimester? Tampaknya sudah lama sekali kau tidak kembali ke Konoha."

"Bicara tentang waktu, aku harus pergi lima belas menit lagi. Cepat jemur dan makan. Aku menunggumu." Sarada berdiri, lalu meninggalkan Bolt yang menatapnya heran.

.

.

.

Bolt berbaring di sofa, menekuni tabloid medis yang didapatkannya di pintu kamar Sarada. Tabloid itu penuh catatan kaki, garis panah, dan tinta _highlighter_. Mata Bolt nyeri melihat warna-warni mencolok itu. Detak jam memecah sunyi, menarik perhatian Bolt untuk meliriknya dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Sarada belum kembali sejak siang tadi, dan Bolt melebarkan matanya yang nyaris tertutup.

Pukul setengah dua belas malam.

Kurang dari tiga puluh menit hingga tengah malam. Fakta bahwa sepeda Sarada tidak ada di luar membuat Bolt resah. Hei, apa yang ada di kepala gadis itu hingga belum pulang hingga kini? Satu-satunya hal penting di kepala Bolt adalah ucapan Sarada tadi siang, bahwa ia akan pergi ke kampus. Semalas itukah Sarada bertemu dengannya lagi, hingga memilih untuk menginap di kampus?

"Hei, dia bukan gadis bodoh." Bolt meraih jaket hitamnya yang teronggok di antara buku Sarada. Dia mengunci pintu _flat_—yang sudah ia kemis kuncinya selama dua puluh tiga detik—dan menyusuri Kumo di malam hari. Berterima kasih pada alamat kampus Sarada yang tercantum di kalender meja ruang depan. Tidak jauh, tapi relatif melelahkan dengan Bolt yang berlari menembus malam.

Kampus Medis Kumo lebih besar dari kampus Bolt di Kiri, Kampus Hukum Kiri. Bolt melewati celah di antara pagar rubuh. Dia pernah datang ke kampus ini dan mendaftar masuk. Dia menuju gerbang depan, menatap denah kampus yang dilukis di sepanjang dindingnya. Fakultas Kedokteran terletak di bagian depan. Bolt tidak membuang waktu, kembali berlari.

"Eh, itu sepeda Sara, ya?" Lampu-lampu redup di antara pohon membuat Bolt memicingkan mata. Dengan nafas pendek, ia mendekati gedung besar dengan tembok berukir kata 'PERPUSTAKAAN' di depannya. Hanya ada sebuah sepeda merah dan dua sepeda motor di parkiran. Bolt menatap bangunan besar itu, masuk ke dalamnya.

"Permisi..." Bolt berucap terputus-putus. Seorang pria dengan tas punggung di depannya menoleh, menatap Bolt heran.

"Mencari seseorang?"

"Benar."

"Uchiha_-san_? Hanya dia yang ada di sini sekarang."

"Ah, itu dia. Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Lantai tiga, ruang psikologi. Dia ada di sana seharian."

"Begitu. Terima kasih banyak."

Bolt mengangguk pada pria itu, lalu melesat ke lantai tiga. Derap sepatunya menimbulkan keributan yang memenuhi seisi perpustakaan. Dengan nafas tersengal, dia memasuki ruangan dengan label 'PSIKOLOGI' di pintunya.

"Sara?"

Bisikan lantang itu terpantul di rak buku. Sosok dengan buku di tangannya berdiri, menyapa kedatangan Bolt. "Mengapa mencariku, hei?"

Bolt yang mendengar suara Sarada segera berjalan ke arahnya. Dia mendapati gadis muda dengan mata tajam dan wajah segar menekuni buku tebal berdebu di hadapannya. Sarada tidak menoleh, terus membaca dengan serius. Bolt mengguncang pundak Sarada.

"Hei, sudah tengah malam."

"Ya."

"Ayo pulang, _baka_."

"Kau saja. Aku sedang sibuk."

Bolt tahu Sarada sudah sangat lelah, walau wajahnya tidak kuyu. Menjadi kapten tim sepakbola kampus membuatnya tahu jika ada temannya yang kelelahan.

"Kau kelelahan, Sara."

"Kau yang lelah."

Bolt mendecakkan lidah. "Kau benar, tapi kau lebih lelah."

"Apa pengetahuanmu? Perasaan itu privatif, _baka_." Sarada meliriknya sinis.

"Ekspresi dan aura itu rahasia umum."

BRAK

"Berhenti mendebatku." Sarada menutup bukunya keras. Dia menatap Bolt tegas. "Kau datang tiba-tiba dan segera menghancurkan kebiasaanku. Kau pikir itu sopan?"

"Orang tuamu tak ingin kau begini, kau tahu." Balas Bolt datar.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Ahahahaha..." Sarada tertawa hingga air matanya keluar. "Ahahaha, oh astaga. Lelucon menarik." Sarada memperbaiki kacamatanya. Dia kembali membuka bukunya. "Mereka yang membuatku seperti ini."

"Tidak, Sara. Kau salah."

"Kau tak tahu apapun, _baka_." Sarada melirik Bolt dingin. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya dikisahi cerita kesuksesan orang tuamu, diberi tekanan kasat mata untuk bisa menjadi seperti mereka."

"Kau lelah, Sara. Ayo pulang."

"Mereka hanya tahu bahwa fisik dan intelektualku berputar cepat. Mereka tak ingin tahu bahwa mentalku rusak. Aku ditimbun tekanan!" Sarada berseru. Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan, membuatnya tercekat dengan air mata yang menggenang. Tubuhnya bergetar. Air mata mulai mengaliri pipi mulusnya. "Hatiku lemah. Aku menangis di bantalku sendiri karena mereka benci tangisan bayi. Yang mereka tahu, tangis bukan untuk remaja. Sama sekali bukan. Mereka hanya peduli dengan pencapaian, tanpa melihat prosesnya."

"Sara..."

"A-aku mungkin bisa seperti mereka nanti, tapi batinku semakin luka jika mereka menyebut kegagalanku di setiap istirahatku. Mereka senang membandingkanku dengan semua orang. Mereka seolah menganggap kegagalanku sebagai penghinaan bagi mereka! Sungguh, aku hanya ingin tidur tanpa beban. Aku selalu merasa tertekan setiap tidur, seolah itu adalah kesalahan, menyia-nyiakan waktu. Jangan ajak aku pulang untuk beristirahat. Itu menyiksaku!"

Sarada meraih jaket Bolt, meremasnya hingga Bolt merasa sesak. "Kau tahu Shikadai? Mereka pikir Shikadai itu anak bodoh! Tapi semua orang tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku nyaris mati untuk melawan pemalas itu, tapi dia tetap menang dengan awan-awan siangnya! Di keningku ini hanya ada tulisan "PAYAH" di mata mereka. Apa itu yang kau sebut orangtua? Kesalahan? Berikan aku alasan untuk menarik kalimatku!"

Bolt menyingkirkan tangan gemetar Sarada. Digenggamnya pundak Sarada, ia berbisik di telinga gadis penuh amarah itu.

"Mereka yang menyuruhku datang padamu."

.

.

.

"Kau tidak berbohong, kan?" Sarada mengeratkan selimutnya. Bolt yang hendak pergi ke ruang depan mengangguk.

"Ikutlah denganku ke Konoha besok, atau besok lusa. Kau butuh istirahat, percayalah."

Sarada mengangguk. "Kau tahu, awalnya kupikir kau ingin membual padaku lagi, seperti dulu. Syukurlah tidak."

"Hei!" Bolt berhenti di pintu, menatap Sarada yang menutup matanya. "Kau pikir dulu aku membual? Aku serius!"

"Masa bodoh. Aku menerimanya."

"Eh?" Bolt membelalakkan matanya. "Jangan mempermainkanku."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, terserah kau. Keluar dari sini, biarkan aku tidur."

"Cih. Tunggu saja, nanti aku akan bicara dengan ayahmu."

"Pergi! Aku tak berniat mengubah marga cepat-cepat."

"Benarkah?"

"Oh, Astaga, _baka_! Biarkan aku tidur! Berhenti menggodaku."

"Oke, oke." Bolt melangkah keluar dari kamar Sarada. "Selamat tidur, Uzumaki Sarada."

"HEI!"

.

.

.


End file.
